


no use crying over spilled pancakes

by invisiblyinked



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bobby...the love of my life my heart and soul my ride or die;, dont imagine domestic bobby/mc if u know whats good for ur heart, idk what this looks like on desktop but fingers crossed, no proofreads we post like someone who will regret a little later, the l word is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/invisiblyinked
Summary: unintentional love confessions over breakfast. "it's just you...it's always been you, from the beginning."





	no use crying over spilled pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> i. i wrote this at midnight on my phone i just had to get it out of me

it was unfair, really: here she was spilling her heart out (unintentionally but besides the point it was all out there now , a mess on the kitchen floor right beside the pile of pancakes from the stack he'd knocked over when he turned—so quickly!—at those words) and there he was looking at her kind of dumbly yet otherwise unreadable and yaya wanted to cry out of embarrassment.

she didn't even know what had possessed her to say it out loud to him, the thing that she was scared to even think to herself most of the time (except she did know, a little bit, what came over her; how the two of them had been put on breakfast duty together, how after doing the bare minimum yaya had positioned herself on a stool at the kitchen island watching him fondly, as he laughed at his own cooking pun, the morning sunlight forming a halo around him, softening him, and thinking, _i could get used to seeing this in the mornings_ and _i'd really like to get used to seeing this in the mornings, _after all this, if it was possible. she hoped it was because thinking about them not being around each other at all after this ended hurt and pulled at her heart for a weird reason she couldnt place at first, until she realized it wasn't actually all that weird because she—)  
  
"did you just—" bobby started, eyes wide and spatula frozen still in his hand.  
  
"i didnt mean it!" she blurted out, saw the look of hurt that passed over his face for a millisecond (and she _hated_ that, hated how easily he could hide his feelings when she couldn't do the same. it was unfair!) then quickly made amends, "well actually. i did. mean it. i just..didn't mean to say it right at this moment! it's weird. its weird right? i shouldn't have said anything at all. can i take it back? i take it back. pretend you didn't hear me." she rambled; she wished she would shut up, god she was so lame and uncool and nervous and it was _his fault._

she avoided his gaze and looked at the floor where the pancakes had fallen, a wasted flop of food he hadn't made any move towards to gather up. _my feelings are like those pancakes_, yaya thought darkly (marisol would have called her dramatic, told her not to cry over spilled pancakes and to clean it up herself if need be).  
  
bobby stayed quiet for a while, and yaya did not know if she was glad for it or not. she still couldn't meet his eyes, her heart hammering in her ears so loud she almost missed it when he said, very quietly,   
  
"you meant it."  
  
she blinked, fidgeted with her hands (and he had never seen her like this before; cool, confident, beautiful yaya that half the island always seemed to be after—and because of him? he almost couldn't make sense of it. _but if she meant, if she really meant it—_)  
  
"huh? yeah, i mean. well. yeah." she took a deep breath, gathered up all her courage and pushed away her stupid insecurities as she looked him in the eyes to say,  
  
"i meant it...i mean it."  
  
his head spun at the confession. "you meant— oh i—you too—but why..me?" his turn to stammer and get nervous. his cheeks grew hot; he felt breathless, suddenly remembered to turn the flame down low and off but he still felt too hot.  
  
"what do you—'_why_?'" she almost choked over her words, "bobby i love you but you are so! frustrating! sometimes!"

but then her voice got quieter and she gave him that look she usually saved for when it was just the two of them away from the group and the cameras and all those eyes, the look that made him think _who cares, who cares how this ends this here is what matters._ "it's just you...it's always been you, from the beginning."  
  
bobby thought that if it were possible for human hearts to literally pound itself out of their bodies his would at that moment. he felt giddy like he suddenly could not contain the happiness in him.  
  
"you said it again," he pointed out, almost dreamily, and it was impossible for yaya to miss the giant shit-eating grin on his face. she felt her face flush warm with both embarrassment and a bit of happiness, it was _so like him_ to tease her in a moment like this.  
  
"you're so _annoying_," she said half-heartedly and covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide the steady blush.  
  
"no im not, you _looooove_ me," bobby sang with a laugh as he moved in closer.  
  
"so what if i do?" came her muffled response and he could almost hear her pouting (she was so unbearably cute sometimes, he thought passively).  
  
yaya felt her hands being slowly pulled away from her face. she met bobby's eyes carefully, the hazel sparkling. he looked at her so adoringly she felt the need to confess again. so she did. it was even easier to say the third time around. he laughed, pleased, still holding her hands in his as he leaned in so close their foreheads touched.  
  
"i love you," he finally said, "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i. oh bobby is so that sunny person who hides his truer feelings and even the game kind of hints at it/him having some sort of bad relationships in the past where he now doesn't rush into things, doesn't open himself up fully. no i don't think he would say i love you first because he's been hurt before and he's SCARED. but also mc is sort of the same way where she isn't as honest with her feelings sometimes but she tries to be! even though they're so strong it's terrifying! at least, the way i play her/think of her  
ii. two pining fools who have so much attraction & affection for each other it scares them...now that's what i call romance!  
iii.  
bobby:  
mc:  
me: listen babes if we want to love and be loved we must submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known!  
iv. anyway i've literally said too much


End file.
